Legend of Spyro: Dragons Of Darkness Part 2
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: Eragon now who is disconnected from Saphira. He must break Saphira free from Spyro's control but Galbatroix is still lose in the Dragon realms. Unfortunately the dragons of darkness are planning a all out attack that may crush Eragon's hopes to free Saphira. But a new war is about to begin. One that Eragon may not win without Saphira. Will Eragon free Saphira or will he die trying?
1. Eragon's Awakening

Dragons of Darkness part 2

Chapter 1 Eragon's Awakening

**Author: Hello readers and welcome to part 2 of Dragons of Darkness, I know that I left a whole in part 1, but I will fix that in this chapter. I will explain why Eragon and Saphira decided to fly after Spyro and Cynder rather than go to the Chronicle. Also I know that I have misspelled one of the characters names, so I will fix that and please no haters are allowed. I already had enough with trolls and hate reviews. I will accept**** helpful and construction criticism, tips, advice are allowed in my Fanfiction. Also Suggests like ocs or chapter names are allowed too. if people like my Fanfictions, then they are welcome to review it, just no hate criticism and please no trolls. So without any further delay enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the dragon that belongs to Actvision and Toy For Bob. Or the Inheritance Cycle series that belongs to Christopher Paollini. They own the rights, copyright, places, characters and names to they own series. I own nothing but I only own my ocs.**

Darkness is all Eragon could feel as he was in a massive amount of pain. Eragon through that he was dead but that was not the case. Eragon slowly opened his eyes, but the pain started to set in, so he immediately close them to avoid the pain along with a huge headache. Eragon took a deep breath as he thought back about his stupid fucking decision to go after the dragons of darkness.

Flashback

As Eragon and Saphira was fly toward White Isle. Eragon get a bad vibe about this decision, as Saphira was flying towards the huge ocean. Eragon share his concerns with Saphira.

"Saphira we need to go after Spyro and Cynder now." Eragon was worried that if he and Saphira go through with this plan, Eragon fears that they will be already to late.

"What! Are you saying that we should abandon this fucking plan?. Why Eragon? We're already committed to the Guardian's plan. Do you really want to disobey them. We need to follow through with the plan or It will cost us dearly." Saphira wisely responded as she snorted out flames in a annoying manner. Unknown to Saphira, she is completely right.

"Saphira if we continue with this plan, then we'll be too late to stop Spyro and any of his plans. Do you want to kill a dragon Saphira?" Eragon yell in Saphira's mind as Saphira snort out smoke.

"No Eragon I don't want to kill a dragon, but we need to find a way to stop Spyro." Saphira reply telepathically to Eragon as she continued with a deep sigh.

"If we fail to stall Spyro then we've to kill him and Cynder, which is something that neither of us want to do right now. We need to follow through with the Guardian's plan for now Eragon. But if you choose to not follow through with the they plan. Then I will support you but if anything go wrong then I am blaming you." Saphira snarled at Eragon as Saphira said in a strict manner. Eragon just breathe a sign of relief as Saphira was not piss off at him.

"Ok then, let go and put a stop to Spyro's plan Saphira" Eragon reply determined to put a and to Spyro's plan for the dragon race as Saphira turn toward the direction of the Wells of Souls. Hoping that everything will be alright. But it was a complete fucking disaster in they part.

End of Flashback

As Eragon was deep in thought about his and Saphira's conversation. He felt a massive headache for the impact from Spyro's convexity beam and the hit from the main chamber's wall. After Spyro lunched Eragon into wall, he visibly remember seeing a golden cheetah with green eyes and two dragon guards behind Spyro. Eragon looked around the room.

The room was a dark blue color wallpaper with only a cushion and a nightstand with a vias, in the vias is a red rose. But as Eragon was about to think anymore. Terrador quietly approach Eragon as he started to sit up on his bed. Eragon look to his right and saw two other Guardians Volteer and Cyril, who was talking about the possibility of Eragon losing his dragon Saphira. But they don't know that this was true.

"Eragon you are awake!" Terrador was relief that Eragon survival Spyro's onslaught, but at a massive cost. Eragon look around for Terrador. Eragon immediately saw Terrador with the two other guardians as he looked to his right.

"What the fuck happened? Where is Saphira?" Eragon weakly cried out as he panic, because he couldn't see his dragon anywhere. Terrador sigh as he didn't know what happened between Eragon and Saphira. This caused Volteer and Cyril to ceased they conversation as Cyril was the one to speak first.

"Eragon please claim down! If you not then your stitchs will burst wide open and we'll have to restitchted your wound back up." Cyril reply trying to claim down the poor raider down. It seems to work as Eragon take deep breathes, in a few minutes his nerves was claimed down.

"Stitchs! You mean that you saved my life? " Eragon reply as Terrador and the rest of the guardians nodded in respond

"To answer your first question Eragon, Hunter and two dragon guards saved your from death. Then they brought you to Warfang to be stitch up by the moles" Terrador said as the door unknown quietly open relieved the golden cheetah with green eyes. The golden cheetah then lay his back against the door frame, waiting for the guardians to stop talking.

"To answer your second question. We don't know where is Saphira Eragon. We hope that you know what happened to Saphira?" Volteer said as Cyril nodding in agreement. Terrador look Eragon in his eyes as he can see regret and sadness in Eragon's eyes.

"Eragon what happened between you and Saphira?" Terrador reply want to know the what happened at the well of souls. Eragon deeply sigh as he know that the guardians will be very disappointed about the answer that they will receive. Eragon swallow nervously as he responded with

"Me and Saphira followed Spyro and Cynder, in attempt the stop them but we where too late." He said as he took a deep breath. After that he continued as the guardians listen." After we reach the Mountain of Malefor. We arrived to see Spyro and Cynder at the beam of convexity. Then Cynder said that we can't stop them and that we are completely fools." Eragon reply as the guardians kept quiet. But Eragon was anger in Terrador's eyes, he looked at the other guardians and saw the same thing, anger and fury in they eye's as well. But Eragon continue as the guardians keep listing to the raider.

"After Cynder speak, Spyro when into the convexity beam willingly causes me and Saphira to be force back by a convexity shockwave. I was immediately paralyzed the the hard impact by the chamber's wall. I watch Saphira as she tried to fight Spyro but was immediately paralyzed by Spyro's electricity breathe including me. I watch Spyro as he forced his dark magic into Saphira. A f-fter t-t-that I tr-tried to contact Sa-Saphira but all i hear was roars and growls then I pass out and wake up here." Eragon stutter as he remember losing Saphira to Spyro, a tear run down he cheek as he lost the one true friend that he had.

"You fucking fool" Terrador roared in fury starring Eragon as Eragon saw Terrador's anger. Just as Eragon open his mouth to respond a loud explosion was heard through out the dragon temple, followed by the Warfang's warhorn. It's means enemies just arrived in Warfang.

"Is that the warhorn. We need to defend Warfang." Cyril reply as the rest of the guardians including Eragon rush out of the temple and as they was outside Eragon saw something that made his heart sank. He saw his worst fears Dark Saphira.

Eragon saw Saphira sitting in front of them grinning evilly, Eragon saw that her eyes are glowing bright yellow. Saphira's scales are dark blue with a dark aroma. Eragon know that Saphira is being control by Spyro. Eragon was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a dark, evil and sinner voice.

**"Why hello Eragon my former raider and the worseless fucking guardians. Completely pathetic****.****" **Saphira said as Eragon looked at his former in complete shocked, gone was a dragon that protected and care about her raider. Now is a monstrous blue dragon that cares about her own master likes to cause destruction. Eragon know that Saphira was gone but he still need to find a way to free her.

"Saphira why! Fucking why? Why do you fucking betray me like this? Why are you doing this?" Eragon ask as he started to cry with tears being to run down his cheeks. Saphira just snorted at Eragon's weaken. Eragon hope that he could break Saphira form Spyro's control, but without his magic. He know that it was impossible for that to happen.

**"Why my dear raider? It because my master told me too and My master's order is to kill you my raider."** Saphira snarled as her move her head back, ready to lunch a attack at him. Eragon saw a large fireball forming in Saphira's mouth.

Before Eragon can do anything, Saphira immediately lunch her attack. A large fireball heading towards Eragon's way...


	2. The Chronicle Arrive

Chapter 2 The Chronicle Arrive

**Author: Sorry of being late post this chapter, I been busy this week part time. I will try to keep posting chapters in a two week time frame. But I will started writing and posting chapters on ****Tuesdays****, ****Thursdays**** and the weekends alright.**** Plus this chapter will be short too.**

Just as Dark Saphira's fireball was about to scorch Eragon, a light blue shield appear for a few moments, causing the fireball to dissipation into thin air.

"You'll not kill our only hope Saphira." A mysterious voice was heard as a bright blue suddenly appear. Causing everyone including Eragon to shield there eyes for a few minutes. Everyone open there eyes to see a blue teal dragon with a crystal pendant, around it's neck. It's wings and underbelly are a white color. It's eyes are blue matching the dragon scales. The guardians are in awe as The Chronicle has arrived to help them.

**"Who the flying fuck are you?"** Saphira asked the mystery dragon, who was in Saphira's way.

"My name is Ignitus and I'm the new Chronicle of this age." He said to as Saphira was about to say something. Volteer cut in.

"Ignitus how is this possible? I'm excited that you're alive, but this is just too amazing, surprising, spectacle, inc-." Volteer was immediately cut off by a paw slamming his nuzzle shut.

"Volteer you need to get serious right now, so shut up you fucking motor mouth." Cyril reply roaring at Volteer as he paw squeezed around Volteer's nuzzle, tighten Cyril held. Before he could wince from the pain Cyril released his grasp.

Before Volteer and Cyril can argue, the golden cheetah that Eragon saw early skidded to a halt, with his bow ready with a arrow.

"You must be Saphira Eragon's dragon." He said as he was about to lunch a arrow. Eragon grab his bow in desperate.

"Hunter stop!" As he and Hunter stagger against each other.

"Eragon what the fuck is the meaning of this." Hunter reply as he try to free his bow from Eragon. Eragon look at Hunter with tears in his eyes.

"Because Hunter I need to free Saphira." Eragon cried out as he tried to prevent Hunter from firing his arrow. Before they could continue Ignitus speak the words that Eragon feared.

"Eragon I'm afraid that we can't free Saphira." He said with sadden in his voice. Eragon look at the guardians as they are ready to attack Saphira, possible kill her.

"What! Why there must a way to free Saphira?" Eragon cried out as The Chronicle sigh deeply, ready to break the news to the poor raider.

"I'm sorry but they is not hope to free Saphira, even the ancient language can't save her." The Chronicle said bluntly as Eragon was completely devastation at the fact that he can't free Saphira. Eragon open his mouth to respond but Ingitus continued without let Eragon to speak.

"Eragon Spyro's dark magic has twist Saphira, so much that she is completely brainwashed and there is ever a powerful spell. That is the bond of eternal life. That spell combine with Spyro's dark magic that was proud into Saphira. It efficient Saphira so much that nothing, I mean nothing can break it. The only thing that must be done is to kill Saphira period." After Ignitus said that, Eragon release his grasp on Hunter's bow and arrow. Eragon then fall on his knees crying at the fact that he can't save his dragon.

"I am truly sorry Eragon, but this is the only way to end Saphira's suffering." Ingitus felt sad about tell Eragon this. But it has to been done or Saphira will never be free as he and the rest of the dragon guardians get into a battle stance.

Eragon give no response as he saw Hunter aim his bow at Saphira, putting a new arrow in his bow.

Before Eragon can say anything Saphira roared at the dragon guardians and the Chronicle. As they all charge at each other, Eragon know that now Saphira is too far gone to be save by anybody. The Chronicle along with the dragon guardians know that Spyro's plan must be stop, but they first must kill Saphira to end her suffering.


	3. The Death Of Saphira

Chapter 3 The Death Of Saphira

As soon as they clash, Saphira easily overpower Cyril by pinning him the to ground. Saphira was about to lunge at Cyril's throat. But fail to notice Terredor charging a earth missile. She tried to kill the ice guardian but failed to noticed that Cyril had shifted and froze her legs together, blinding them with four large peaces of block of ice on each limb.

_"What the fuck, why can't I escape?"_ Saphira want know why her legs was frozen to the ground. Unfortunately to her Cyril had slip out from Saphira's grasp due to her front paws slipped on Cyril's scales by the ice blocks, Saphira look around at the guardians. But immediately found a earth missile in her face.

Suddenly Saphira roared in agony as the earth missile strike her left eye, causing the block of ice the bust free Saphira and blood to burst out of her bloody eye. The blood was sprouting and staining the ground constantly with Terredor's earth missile still lung in Saphira's left bloodof eye.

_"Aaah my eye, my fucking eye."_ Eragon saw Saphira in agony as she said that roaring. Eragon could not take it anymore. He need to stop the fight. So without delay he rushed between the guardians and Saphira, before they can harm Saphira even more. Eragon responded.

"Please stop! No more fighting!" Eragon said, tried to call out to the guardians battling against Saphira as they continue to fight. But nothing worked as they continue to fight to the death.

Before Eragon could say anything, he felt a cold senescence on his right leg. Eragon look down at his leg and saw that, it was freeze up to his kneecap, Eragon's head shot up as he hear Saphira roar and saw her charge at him. He immediately was paralyzed by fear.

Eragon know that this maybe the death of him, but just before Saphira reach him. A stream of electric blast Saphira out of reach. Causing a her body to twitch violently and completely lock up Saphira's muscles. Eragon look to his right to find his savior and find Volteer with electricity sparking around his body.

Before Eragon could say anything Cyril step in to respond.

"Eragon! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself kill by Saphira?" Cryil yell at Eragon as Terrador break the ice on his leg. Eragon know what he done was fucking wrong, but he had to try to free Saphira and failed miserably.

"I had to try to free Saphira and to see if I can free her. The fucking chronicle is right, i-i could not free her and now she will die because of me." Eragon started to cry as he know that he could not free Saphira from Spyro's control. Terrador look at Eragon with symphony as he and the guardians know that the Chronicle was right. Before nether one could say anything, Saphira roar in fury as her recovered from her shocked state as she stood up. Saphira started to glow purple with dark energy cracking around her body. Eragon and guardiana did not know what was happening to Saphira, but the Chronicle did.

"Ignitus what the fuck is happening to Saphira?" Terredor said as a purple energy stream from other dragons to start react to Saphira's dark energy. Causing the civilian of dragons, moles and cheetahs in Warfang, slowly fall to the ground one by one, twitching as they life force is slowly drain. Ignitus look in horror at what was happening to the civilian population of Warfang. He know that he had to stop Saphira before Warfang is deserted in dead bodys. Turn around to face the guardians, Ignitus sigh as the next words will shock them.

"Saphira is using her dark energy to gain more power and strength by slowly drain the whole civilians population in Warfang." As soon as Ignitus said that. Volteer immediately pianic.

"What! This is horrified, terribly, dest-" Volteer was cut off by Cyril responded.

"Yes, yes Volteer we'll know, but Ignitus. There must be a way to stop Saphira." Ignitus said as he looked at Saphira, slowly but study gaining power.

"The way only the stop Saphira is to kill her now!" Ignites said as he fire a blue beam at Saphira. It couldn't break the shield as he paws started to lose they grip on the ground. A few seconds later a stream of electricity join with Ignitus's blue beam. Shorty after that Terrador's earth and Cyril's ice breath followed Ignitus's actions.

By now the beams was in the middle of the dragons. But Eragon try to stop them with tears running down his face.

"Please stop don't kill my only friend, I begging of you." Eragon yell out as Saphira's beam started to decreed rapidly. Allowing Ignitus and the guardians to shrink Saphira's beam to a small amount.

Saphira just reached her limit as the guardians and the Chronicle push, they beam almost to Saphira's face. Saphira try to put more power into her beam, but before that could happen. The Chronicle and the guardian's breath element hit Saphira in her chest. Causing a large explosion then Saphira to roar in agony as blood started to burst out of her mouth. Saphira started to fall rapidly to the ground, barely alive. Saphira hit the ground with a large thud as the darkness within Saphira release itself from her.

"Saphira noo!" Eragon Immediately sprinted to Saphira's aid and a pool teaching Saphira. Eragon saw a huge hole in Saphira's chest with her heart beating slowly as her breathing was just barely rising her chest alone.

_"Eragon"_ Saphira said weaken as Eragon looked up at Saphira with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry" Saphira whisper as she had taking her last breath.

"Saphira." Eragon tried to get Saphira to respond but her body was still as stone. Eragon trying to contact her but felt nothing like a massive part of Eragon is gone, that is what Eragon is felt right now. Eragon lost everything that mean to him, first his uncle, now Saphira is death because of the dragons of darkness.

But what Eragon does not know is that Cynder had wtach to whole thing and was now flying back to report to she mate Spyro.


	4. The Dark Plan

Chapter 4 The Dark Plan

As Cynder was flying towards Concurrently Skies, she though about Saphira failure. Cynder know that Saphira could not kill Eragon as she was Eragon's raider once. But that didn't matter anymore, what did matter was reporting what she saw in Warfang while spying on Saphira.

Cynder shook she head as she saw her lair up ahead, a dark castle with a imprecise wall that can repeal a small attack. Cynder saw the land perform in the courtyard. The floor is a black and white pattern of diamonds. The castle is very large with a few towers from Cynder's personal needs.

Cynder angled her wings as she dive towards the ground. Within a few feet before she crash into the ground. Cynder angle her wings upwards, causing her to slow down her descend. Immediately after that happened Cynder land with a load thud. Then Cynder began to walk to the throne room where her master and mate is waiting.

As Cynder was walk towards the throne room, she saw the dark army training and prepare for war. But that didn't concern Cynder of the moment as she use her wings, her landed through the gap that she made in the first battle against Spyro. Cynder shook her head clear as she continued to the throne room.

Within a few minutes, Cynder reach the door to the room and she know that her master is waiting. Without any delay Cynder enter the throne room as she saw her master, sitting there on the throne.

"My master." Cynder bow toward Spyro as he saw his mate returned to him.

"Ahh Cynder my queen your back, so tell me do Saphira succeed in destroying Warfang and her own raider. " Spyro reply, hopeing for Warfang's destruction. But Spyro hear Cynder sigh as she give him a answer that Spyro didn't want.

"No my master, in fact it's the quiet opposition, Saphira completely failed and she die by the guardians and the Chronicle master." As Cynder said that, Spyro eyes glare up with a small amount of anger in them.

"God danmit I know that I should've put more dark energy into her, but oh well at least that Saphira is dead, that leaves the guardians, Eragon, Galbatroix and his dragon Shrukin to deal with." Surprise Spyro calmly as Cynder was surprised at his claim repose.

"Master why do you say that?" Cynder was confused about what Spyro said to her and want a answer.

"Cynder the reason that I say that is because. I've a plan to eliminate the guardians, Eragon and the mad king himself." Now Cynder was curious about Spyro's plan. As Spyro continued without letting Cynder to speak.

"The first thing that we need to do is to attack Warfang head-on and kill the guardians and Eragon, so that they will not stop us from destroying the other dragons. The second thing is to go against Galbatroix and his army, so that he will not be in our way to rule the dragon realms." As Cynder hear the plan, she was surprised that Spyro wanted to strike quickly against Warfang.

"Master it's a good plan but once we immediately attack Warfang, they will outnumber us. How will we attack without Warfang knowing of us?" Cynder reply, wanting to know the rest of Spyro's plan.

"Why Cynder I am glad that you asked, we are going to attack using sheath. Our enemies will never know, but this is once phase one of my plan." Spyro chuckle as Cynder take the time to think about Spyro's plan.

Very quickly Cynder figure out Spyro's plan from the dragon race. From what Cynder can gather from Spyro. His plan is a two phase. Phase one is to attack Warfang in discreet and in silences so that our enemies could not detect them in the shadows. Two phase is to find and kill Galbatroix and his dragon Shrukin. Before Cynder could say anything Spyro spoke up.

"Your orders are to gather the army and set up camp near Warfang, then wait for my arrival so that I can give you further instructing." Spyro said give Cynder her orders as Cynder simply reply.

"As you wish master." Cynder said as she immediately left to gather the dark army.

As soon as Cynder was gone. Spyro lay his head back on his throne.

"Soon Guardians very soon you all will die by my claws along with Eragon, Galbatroix and the dragon Shrukin. Very soon you will fear the new dark master." Spyro said grinning as he laughed evilly.


	5. Prepare For War

Chapter 5 Preparing For War

**This chapter is a short chapter with no violence and a ****few**** curs****e words****. But the next**** chapter on both parts**** will be some blood, violence and cursing****.**

The next day Cynder get the dark army to the forest as Cynder was lay down on the grass, waiting for her master to arrived at the makeshift campsite.

She know that in order to kill Galbatroix, the Guardians along with Eragon and Hunter need to die. Before she could think anything else, she hear a flip of wings in the distance.

Cynder stood up as she exited the tent to find the dark army waiting for they master. As Cynder hear a roar in the sky, she looked up and saw her master and mate Spyro.

She saw Spyro circling above in the sky as he dive to the ground. Then Spyro angled his wings as he descend closed to the ground.

Spyro landed with a loud thud in the clearing made for him by his minions. Spyro then look at Cynder with these yellow demonic eyes. Cynder then bow her head to her master.

"My master." Cynder simply reply as she look up while she kept her head down in a submit stance.

"Hello Cynder I see that you get the troops ready for war." Spyro said know that his troops are ready to attack. But in truth he didn't give a fuck about the dark army as long as he gets what he wants. He is good to go.

"Yes master but it was not fucking easy to find a spot for the army to hid from Warfang." Cynder said while Spyro looked around seeing the minions standing there, looking at both of the dragons of darkness.

"I can see that Cynder, but now I think it's time to find a way to strike Warfang discreetly." Spyro said as Cynder walk over to a makeshift table with maps of the Dragon Realm. She grab the map of Warfang and hand it to Spyro.

Spyro then unfolds the map, reviving multiple ways to get into Warfang.

Spyro look at the map of Warfang, scanning and searching for a way to discreet kill the guardians. Then Spyro remember the secret underground exited that he and Cynder use to take a shortcut to get to the destroyer. He know that is a way in but the patrols at night would sure be very high.

"The underground tunnels!" Spyro said as Cynder looked at him in confusion.

"Pardon!" Cynder said, wanting to know what her master meant by that.

"The underground tunnels Cynder, we could enter there, so that the Guardians, Eragon and Hunter will never be notice of us." Spyro said as Cynder remember the underground tunnels, that she and Spyro used.

"Ahh yes the underground tunnels. I remember them but how do we get passed the fucking dragon guards?" Cynder said, wondering about how will they slip pass the patrols?

"Well we could use your shadow element or my dragon time to slip pass the the guards of Warfang, either way will work." Spyro said as Cynders become wide open.

"Spyro! You're a genius, but if we use my shadow element because we'll remain in undetected but there is a slight chance that we'll be spotted. On the other hand if we use your dragon time then we can't be spotted by the guards because we will be going at the speed of sound i think. But it's your choice master which everyone you pick, I will follow with that plan master." Cynder said as she watched her master in though.

In a few minutes of thinking, Spyro give his answer:

"We will be using your shadow element because we can move in silences other then my Dragon time because it has a set limit to it." Spyro answer as Cynder reply.

"I completely agree master." Cynder simply reply with a evil grin on her face.

"Good now that we have we a plan, I need you to get the troops prepare for war and for you ready yourself for the sage. Then rest for tomorrow as we will start the sage in the morning." Spyro said darkly as Cynder nodded her head then she left to get the troops prepare for the battle of Warfang.

Unfortunately for Warfang it is very unprepared for the suddenly attack by the dark master and the terror of the skies tomorrow morning.


	6. The Unexpected Attack part 1

Chapter 6 The Unexpected Attack part 1

In the temple of Warfang Eragon, The Guardians and Hunter was about to discuss battle plans until..

A massive explosion rang through the temple interrupting them from they discuss.

"What the fuck was that?" Cyril was surprised by that explosion as Eragon felt the same dark energy from the Wall of Souls.

"That motherfucker of a bastard dragon Spyro is here. I will fucking kill him from killing my dragon Saphira." Eragon said clenching his left fist in anger as Volteer suddenly burst into his fucking rumbles session.

"This is a destruction, horrifically.." Was what Volteer could only said before the ice guardian finely had a fucking enough of him.

"Enough Volteer can you stop your damn mouth from fucking running all the time. I just had enough of you motherfucker mouth long ago." Cyril reply as Volteer looked hurt by Cyrils comment. So Terrador reply.

"We need to check out that explosion, not sitting here argument on the matter, so let's go." Terrador said as he walked to the door.

"Terrador is right we all need to band together to put a end to Spyro's reign of terror." Hunter reply hoping that this will work out, but it will short live.

Unfortunately the door burst wide open hitting Terrador in the face with both them causing him to skidding to a halt a few feet.

As Terrador recover from the hit. Before Terrador nor the guardian can react two dragons step through the broken door.

One is purple with a yellow demonic eyes and the other one is a black dragon with the same eyes as Spyro but they are glowing bright.

Eragon know that it was Spyro before he fully step through the door that now lies in half.

"Spyro you fucking monster, why? Why do you betray us?" Eragon yell out as Eragon feel his right hand that had the dragon raider imprint. Now it is unless without magic as Eragon unshealth his sword, taking a battle stance.

"Why I betrayal you? That is a question for you that you will never found out." Spyro said laughing as Eragon stand there very confused with his sword out. Before he can say anything to the dark master.

"Now you all will fucking DIE!" Spyro roar out as he and Cynder charge the guardians, causing Hunter and Eragon to roll out of the way dodging to the side of the two dark dragons attacks.

Hunter quickly fired a arrow at Cynders left shoulder causing her to roar in anger.

"Ahh Hunter you fucking little shit you will pay for that. " Cynder said as she whiped her tail at Hunter. But he ducked under her tail as Cynder lash out with her wind breathe causing Hunter to impact the wall of the war room. So hard that the back of Hunters head caved in lead to a instantly death while blood slowly form around him.

Meanwhile Spyro pounced on Volteer pinning him down to the ground. Volteer was about to defeat himself but was not fast enough as Spyro released a convexity beam at Volteer, aiming at his chest.

"Aaahh." Volteer roars in agony as Spyro's beam chew through Volteer chest ripping out the yellow scales and the flash exposure his beating heart, but Spyro don't stop there as he continued his stream of convexity. All the while Volteer started to cough up a large amount of blood that stain his chest.

Terrador and Cyril was in horrified as they tried to aid Volteer in his dyer need, but they immediately consume by fear as Cynder use her fear breathe in both Terrador and Cyri roothing them on the spot.

They tried to talk or move but they couldn't speak nor move a muscle due to the fear element.

"Help..me.. please!" Volteer started to choke on his blood as he let out a loud gargle from his throat then Volteers blood started to burst out of his mouth. Stain the ground around him.

"No Volteer! Soyro, Cynder you're fucking monsters that deserve to burn in hell. I will fucking kill you both." Eragon tell as he tried to reach Spyro, but Spyro froze Eragons feet to the ground. Eragon know that he could not move due to the ice but still he tried to escape free his feet.

Eragon know that this will be the end of him as he had one last thought in his mind._"I failed."_


	7. The Unexpected Attack Part 2

Chapter 7 The Unexpected Attack part 2

As Eragon is completely trap by a ice and Terrador and Volteer are root in place by Cynders fear element. The dragons of darkness started to make they move.

Spyro started to walk slowly towards Eragon as he started to use his sword to stab the ice block.

Eragon rase his sword to strike the ice, but as he brought it down on to the ice, it slipped on, contact then the sword flung out of Eragon's grasp. Slippery through his grasp, it landed out of reach.

Before Eragon could ever reach it, Spyro pounced on the dragon raider.

**"Did you really think the you can defeat me?" **Spyro chuckle as he said that, all the while Eragon is struggling to free himself.

"Spyro you fucking monster, just you wait tile I'll" Said Eragon as that was all he can say before Spyro cut in with his only words.

**"You'll Fucking what! Bore me to death. " **Spyro said laughing as Eragon try to reach of his magic but he felt nothing. Spyro then move his tail against Eragon's neck ready to implied him. Causing Eragon's blood to trickier down his neck.

**"DIE Eragon." **Spyro said as he stabbed his tail through Eragon's neck, causing him to grasp in shock. Eragon's blood started to spur out and he tried to fight it, but it was a useless as Eragon's let out a load gurgle from his throat. Knew that Eragon will die quickly, he just give up. Eragon eyes slowly but sure lost life as his he fall head lamp on to one side.

Spyro then rip out his tail as he drop the lifeless Eragon on the ground. Causing blood to burst out into the ground but it quickly slowed down after that burst.

With Eragon dead and the last two guardian left. Spyro knew who will finish them.

**"Cynder!"** Said Spyro causing Cynder to turn her head to her master.

**"Yes master?" **Cynder said wanting to know what order she will be give.

**"Kill the remaining guardians then came and see me for your next order."** Said Spyro as she nodded while Spyro walked away and into the temple.

Cynder smile evilly as she walk over to the guardians. As she plan on how to kill them slowly or quickly. Cynder loves to watch her victims bleed to death, but she decided a quick death will be right.

"Well Terrador and Volteer my friends, it's time to die. " Cynder as she decided to put her plan into action.

"You fucking bitch, you are no longer our friends, the ancestors will cast both of you to fucking hell. I hope that you will die a slow and aghast death. Both of you are completely fucking damn to burn in hell and you two are so fucking stupid for choosing this path of eternal darkness. May the ancestors punishing you two severely." Terrador roar out in fury as Cynder quickly silences him with a quickly stab for her tailblade. Causing the great earth guardian to choke on his own blood.

"TERRADOR No." Volteer scream out as Terrador quickly die. While blood is slowly forming around him. Before Volteer could say anything, his throat was slited be Cynder in a blink of a eye, allowing Cynder for a quick kill as blood stain his neck, the great electricity guardian die in seconds.

After that Cynder scrubbed her tail blade, while fresh blood stain the ground. Cynder through about what her masters next orders are.

As she headed towards the dragon temple in Warfang.

Unknown to them Galbatroix watch the whole thing from a spell.


	8. Preparing Of The Last Attack

Chapter 8 Preparing For The Last Attack

**Author: Before you read Chapter 8, this chapter is a very short and I have decided that they will be one more chapter of this fanfiction, because I am trying to finish this fanfiction. Plus i need to think about the next chapter, so it may take longer then two weeks. That is all I that I get to say. Let's continued with the story shall we.**

As Cynder make her way to her master, she wonders what plan Spyro has to destroy the mad king.

As Cynder continue towards the throne room, she saw the condition her lair is in. Cobwebs and dust layer the abandon fortress, some weapons and armor are so rusty that they need to be replace, but Cynder will worry about that later.

Before she can think about anything else, Cynder hear her master call her name as the door was wide open, she almost pass the throne room. Cynder immediately stopped and entered the throne room.

As she entered the room, Cynder saw the detail of it.

The room itself has an dark feeling to it. A red carpet leads to the door to the throne with few steps around it, so that the servants can see they masters. The throne itself is a stone base with an purple gem near the top of it. The only light that you could see, is the torches with a dim glow to them.

"Cynder did you kill the guardians?" Said Spyro, snapped Cynder out of her though. As she bowed her head in respect for her master. Who was sitting on the throne.

"Yes master I have successful kill the remaining guardians." Said Cynder, smiles know that ones that could have hinder her masters plan is now rotten on the ground. Spyro chuckle know that all they need to do is to end the mad king himself.

"Good Cynder very good, now it is time for the second phase of my plan." Spyro grinning as Cynder wondered about her master plan.

"Master if you not mind me asking, but what is the second phase of your plan?" Cynder is wondered about the last part.

"Cynder the last part of my second is to attack in full force against Galbatroix's forces and his dragon Shrukin." Spyro know that Galbatroix will not expect this attack from the dark master and his servant.

"Master but how will Galbatroix be surprised if we attack directly?" Cynder question Spyro as Spyro being to think about it.

He thought about attack the sides first, but that would leave two way open for the enemy to escape from our grasp. The same is for the front and the rear of Galbatroix's fortress. He know that he didn't want to attack head on, that would be suicide. But then he thought about a surprise attack by being discreet. But the last time he know that it work prefectly and in order to defeat the destroyer of dragons he needed his army to attack. Spyro looked at Cynder ready to tell we the second phase of his plan.

"Cynder the second phase of my plan is to do the same thing as last time, a surprise attack. So go gather up the dark army of the first and last strike that Galbatroix will see." Spyro order as Cynder simply reply with.

"As you wish master." She said as Cynder walk out of the throne room to gather up the dark army of an attack on Galbatroix and his army.


	9. Galbatroix's Death

Chapter 9 Galbatroix's Death

**Author: There will be no aftermath as the second fanfiction of the darkness rising trilogy was done last year. But I will start on a new Spyro fanfiction that I can tell you.**

The old dragon temple, it used to be where the dragon guardians teach and raised the other young dragons. After Malefor transformation it into a fortress to his likely three years ago, but it was destroyed during the final fight between Spyro and Cynder against the dark master Malefor. As of now it is levitating due to Galbatroix's magic.

The temple itself is a complete mass, in the throne room is an old man with black armor and a black sword that matches his dragon scales as he sits on the throne. He made himself when he reconstructed the dragon temple to his own personal fortress. At the back of the throne is a huge amount of room for his dragon Shrukin.

But unknown to Galbatroix, the dragons of darkness are just outside his fortress. Waiting for the command from the dark master to presence with the attack.

The dark master Spyro with his queen Cynder are waiting for nightfall to arrive. It was a few seconds away and the dark army ready each arrow with a poison tip to it.

As the night sky starts to show a dark blue color, Spyro signals the orcs. As they fired the poisoned arrows, Galbatroix's forces were too late to notice their enemies. Before they could react, they were each shot in the neck with a poisoned arrow in each victim. Causing them to choke and grugle as the poison courses through their bloodstream.

They quickly fell to the ground as they suffered from the poison. Then Spyro and Cynder silently flew over the wall and landed down on the ground.

"Alright that takes care of that, now to face Galbatroix himself." Spyro growled silently as the rest of the dark army was tasked to kill the remaining of Galbatroix's forces. Cynder saw Spyro as he march towards the throne room of the old dragon temple, She followed behind him, without question him one fucking bit.

Meanwhile Galbatroix was sitting on his throne unaware of the dragon of darkness attacking his fortress, until the doors to the old temple burst wide open. Causing the mad king to shield himself from the derbies, as the derbie stop. He uncovered his eyes, then he was shocked to see no Saphira nor Eragon. But what he saw is a dark male purple dragon with a muted brownish yellow underbelly, horns and his spear-like tail that looks like an arrow, he also has a dark aroma around him and glowing yellow slitted demonic eyes.

Alongside him is a female black dragon with white marking on her back, forehead, forelegs, hindlegs and between her wing joints. The dark dragoness also has a dark aroma as well as a scythe like tail, blade wing thumbs too. She has a blood red underbelly and on the inside of her wings too. The dark dragoness has the same yellow slitted demonic eyes as the purple male too.

"Who the flying fuck are you?" Glabatroix begin to feel fear for the first time as the both dark dragons gaze at him with these yellow eyes of them, Then when the male dark dragon replied, it send chills down Galbatroix's spine.

"I'm Spyro the dark master and right beside me, is Cynder my dark queen, we're here to kill you and your dragon Shrukin." As Spyro said that Shrukin snapped his eyes open as he growled at the threat that he just made towards his master.

"_How dare you threaten my master. You'll die!"_ Shrukin roar out as he prepared to knock down the purple wimp.

"_Shrukin WAIT!" _Galbatroix attended to stop him, but it was alright late too as Shrukin already was mid air before a huge earth spike from Spyro rose up beneath him. Before Shrukin could ever reach his targets, Galbatroix watched in horror as his dragon Shrukin was stabbed through the chest and out of his back. As blood started to spar out of his mouth, staining the ground making a huge pool below him in front of the earth spike. His blood started to run down the earth spike in a massive amount

"_NO SHRUKIN!"_ Galbatroix yelled in anguished as he felt his connection to his dragon fade. As his connection faded, the earth spike dissipated, Shrukin fell to the ground lifeless with his now dull eyes.

Galbatroix fell onto his knee as blind rage took over him.

"You take everything from me, my only way to rule this planet, my army and now my fucking DRAGON, DIE!" Galbatroix blindly unsheathed his black sword attending to kill the dragon of darkness. But before he could, Cynder rushed forward and used her tail to stab him with her tail blade. Causing him to drop his sword as Cynder lifted her tail up and threw him across the room. The impact was the finishing blow as his neck and back break. Galbatroix was dead before he hit the ground with a pool of blood slowly starting to form around his body.


End file.
